Evil Harry
by Roja-Cyd
Summary: In another universe, Harry's parents sided with Voldemort. They lived, and Harry grew up evil. But will evil Harry meet good Harry?


A/N: Since I didn't get too many comments by putting this in R, I'm moving this to PG for now, as really nothing's happened so far. When I get to an R rated chapter, I'll move the story back. Oh, and so far, this is a Harry-Hermione story. Maybe a little Draco-Hermione. Haven't really decided. Any comments would be helpful.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 1_

The wrought-iron gates of Malfoy Manor were tall and forbidding. Over twenty feet tall and welded into the stone walls that surrounded the manor, they arched gracefully, the lethal spikes on their tops looking like black lighted candles.

Past the gates, down the long drive lined with yew trees, lay the dark manor of the Malfoys. In one room- a man's study, by the look of the elegant furnishings and the wet bar in one corner- two figures were visible.

One was seated comfortably in an armchair, swirling a mouthful of his very expensive Château Lafite Rothschild Pauillac wine from his wine glass.

"King Louis's wine?" The other figure asked. He was standing at the window, his profile in light, the rest of him in shadow. He looked out pensively, not really seeing the rose garden that lay beyond.

The first man swallowed his wine, and sighed as it slid like silk down his throat. "Lafite, yes.You impress me. I hadn't thought you knew the first thing about wines."

A short laugh. "I know you like the best."

Lucius Malfoy tilted his gleaming silver head back on the deep velvet of the armchair and smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes," he said, thinking of his lovely wife. "I do." He moved. "But James, I did not invite you here to appreciate my wine. Or rather, that was not ALL I invited you for."

"You want to know my answer." James Potter turned slightly to look at Lucius. "Whether I'm ready."

"Yes."

"Of course we'll dedicate ourselves to Lord Voldemort," said James Potter, not yet a father. "Lily and I would have it no other way."

"That's wonderful news," Lucius smiled at his friend from his armchair, and raised his own wineglass in a toast.

If James' fingers tightened slightly around the base of his wine glass, neither of them seemed to notice.

"I was worried when you became friends with Remus Lupin…"

"That I'd fall to the white side? Return to old _Dumbledore_?" James spoke the name with venom, setting his glass down very carefully. "You must be joking, Lucius! You know how I…well, no matter. I hate to ruin the occasion of your boy's birth with old grudges! Congratulations on baby Draco, by the way." He raised his glass in salute.

"Thank you, old friend. I hear Lily's baby is due any day as well."

James smiled. "Yes, life couldn't be better." He raised his glass again. "To Lord Voldemort!"

Lucius joined the toast. "To Lord Voldemort!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elsewhere_

"No! You can't have him!" The woman turned desperate green eyes on the dark figure in the bedroom doorway. She spared no thought for the other figure, in the living room, supine on the burned floor, a hand outstretched. He was beyond help now, and anyway, soon she would be...

"You should have joined me when you had the chance." The voice was chilling, but the woman was thinking about something else now.

"And turn traitor like the others?" She asked, though now she was only stalling for time. She placed a protective hand over her most precious possession. Her palm glowed, unseen, as she faced the dark figure again.

There was no reply.

_I love you, Harry_, she thought, and died in green fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sixteen years later_

The Portions class regarded the two boys with great interest. They'd faced off again over some sort of argument, and the students closest to them skittered out of the way as wands appeared from beneath robes.

"If I catch you within a hundred yards of me again, Weasley, I'll stuff you down the boys' toilet!" Harry Potter threatened, fingering his wand hopefully. His green eyes brightened with anticipation.

They were fighting as usual.

"I wouldn't come within a hundred yards of you if they paid me!" Ron spat, his own second-hand wand emitting unsteady sparks.

Harry grinned. "Are you sure? Even if I paid you a whole five pounds? Wouldn't that cover your family's dinner expenses for a while, Weasley?" he waved a note in the air. "Surely you can sacrifice that much for your family! Think of poor starving Ginny…"

"Keep Ginny out of this, Potter!" Ron raged, and had to be held back by Seamus and Neville.

"Leave him alone, Potter!" Seamus said, trying to keep his friend away from the madly grinning young wizard. The other boy was always spoiling for a fight, and Seamus had lost count of all the times Potter and Ron had gone to the nursing ward with injuries at the same time.

"Now that your father's rotting in Azkaban, things must be tight, Weasley," Malfoy spoke up with false solicitude. The blond boy sat behind the desk that Harry was leaning against. Naturally, the two were best friends.

"What's going on in here?" Snape's voice snapped everyone to attention.

"Nothing, Professor," Seamus said hurriedly.

"Are you fighting? In my class?" Snape demanded. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"But!..." Ron choked back his words, furious at the sight of Harry and Draco's delighted faces. _Damned Slytherins_, he thought. _Damn them!_

Ever since his father had been placed in Azkaban, things had been worse than usual. Wasn't it bad enough that Voldemort was gaining more and more power, blatantly bringing wizards and witches to his side, and that Hogwarts was one of the few bastions of goodness left?

Of course, it would soon be impurified by students like Potter and Malfoy. Ron watched as Harry went to sit at his desk next to Malfoy. Harry whispered something into Malfoy's ear, and both of them laughed meanly.

It was whispered that both their parents were servants of Voldemort, and Ron could believe it. They were nasty enough.

In a corner, Hermione regarded the happenings with some interest, but then since none of the participants glanced her way, she went back to her book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Should I continue?


End file.
